Blurry
by IYKitty
Summary: Kagome is a World Wide Known Singer- but not everything is What it Seems When she lives through the Terrible World of Celebrities


Disclaimer: I own no Inu ='(  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
'Nobody Told Me What To Say.'  
  
  
  
****  
  
Introducing...  
  
  
  
Wiping her brow, Kagome Higurashi walked offstage left. Her forehead dribbled  
  
with a slight sweat. Her facial features spoke her mind. She was tired, oh so desperately  
  
tired. Her gorgeous black hair was tied into a tight bun on top her head, her bangs slightly  
  
stuck to her face.  
  
Breathing in slowly she walked backstage and towards the showers. Tonight she  
  
had just preformed her last concert in Tokyo, on her tour for her new CD 'Lovely  
  
Transmissions' It was breathtaking for her yes, but only being 16 was hard, she was  
  
expected to do so much in her young years. She was expected to know how to act in front  
  
of 5 years old who dressed like her, talked like her, hell even looked like her.  
  
It was taking a strain on her mind and soul. Kagome was starting to believe that she  
  
couldn't travel across the country in a week, never mind performing every second Monday.  
  
Kagome shook her head slightly as she undressed and stepped into the shower  
  
stall. Shivering slightly as the cold water splattered against her curves.   
  
Her tale wasn't like most. It all had started when her father was offered a role in one  
  
of the most famous movies to date. Of coarse, her Father accepted since their family was  
  
in deep mud with their bills and such... What happened after hadn't just shocked her family-  
  
but the world as well.  
  
This Middle-aged house dad was proven to be one of the best performances to  
  
date, Him winning Tv Approval Awards, Bet New Actor to A Movie. Soon he was offered a  
  
role in a hit Tv Show entitled 'Crossing Towards Death'  
  
Wasn't a very comfortable name for a Tv show that had nothing to do with the title,  
  
but it still sky rocketed her father to be an A-List Star.  
  
The Press couldn't get enough of Mr. Higurashi and apparently, they couldn't get  
  
enough of His family.  
  
On Kagome's sixth birthday party, the only memory she has, was the cops over to  
  
arrest a woman that had been stalking her father, claiming that he had conceived a child  
  
with her.   
  
That incident on her sixth party had made her mother very paranoid, So she  
  
decided to get her family packed and they moved in with Kagome's accident prone  
  
grandfather.  
  
That's when things started to go downwards into, what seemed, like a never-ending  
  
spiral. Her father would start be absent for months at a time, only sending in a measly small  
  
cheque every two weeks.   
  
Kagome's mother soon started to doubt that her husband would ever return- but he  
  
would prove her wrong by coming home with arms loads of clothes, food and other kid  
  
goodies. Although her brought things home for the kids- The parents would argue to the  
  
early parts in the morning- it'd surprise Kagome when she's find Souta up at the brink of  
  
dawn when he had only just fallen asleep two hours before.  
  
But despite the fights and arguments between the couple, Kagome and her father  
  
had an relationship that no one could break. Her father would often say, 'No man with a  
  
sledge hammer or the world's biggest bomb known to man could break my relationship  
  
with my Children.'  
  
So with that, it was no surprise when Kagome showed some interest on wanting to  
  
be in the spotlight. She'd act at Christmas Plays, sing at Carols every chance she'd get.  
  
Sadly when she was nine Kagome experienced a date that would cause her mother  
  
and family great pain for the years to come. Her father had died in a Hit and Run scene. It  
  
had taken place while he and her mother were on a over sea trip to Las Vegas, United  
  
States.  
  
Her father was walking out of the bathroom when her mother heard loud bangs and  
  
people around her started to scream, (Her mother, to this day says she knew it was her  
  
father.) Her father then was rushed to the emergency and declared under 'Critical  
  
Condition.'  
  
Two hours later, he passed away from a gun wound trapped between his liver and  
  
stomach.  
  
The sad part about the story was that Kagome had learnt about it through the press  
  
and tabloids. Her grandpa hadn't bothered to tell the young girl about her death until her  
  
mother returned.   
  
Being the oldest of the two siblings, Kagome had taken it the hardest- her father  
  
was her best friend. To Kagome no One understood her pain, Not her Mother, Not her  
  
Grandpa, Not even that stupid tree that was outside by her shrine.   
  
Kagome dealt with the pain the best way she could master. She started to write  
  
poems and songs about sad, depressing things. Love, Death, and Ruined Marriages were  
  
her style of writing.  
  
By the time she was 10 years old the press had been all over her, declaring she  
  
looked just like her deceased father, which caused her to bury her pain once again.   
  
The next two years of her life were the hardest ones she'd had to endure- she  
  
wouldn't cause the pain on any of her enemies. She took it out on her family quite a lot,  
  
lashing out at them when they'd stray their eyes to her and gave a small look of pity.  
  
Her depression rolled on for a long time, seemed like forever to Kagome. But on  
  
the eve of her father's death day anniversary they held a party in his honour- everyone was  
  
invited- even Tv Camera's and News anchors. It wasn't until then that Kagome decided to  
  
tackle her dreams and become a singer.  
  
Her mother was reluctant at first, saying to Kagome she didn't want the same fate  
  
that had happened to her husband happen to her only daughter. The young girl claimed that  
  
she would prove them wrong, she would get to the top no matter what.  
  
That Christmas her school held a Talent Show instead of their traditional concert.  
  
Being stubborn and wanting to sing, she signed the sheet and was scheduled to preform in  
  
front of 350 students and parents.  
  
When the night has approached Kagome had asked her mother to give some  
  
singing lessons with a elderly woman named Kaede that had lived down the street. Kaede  
  
agreed and taught Kagome to sing to the highest of notes and the lowest. Finally, after  
  
waiting for longer than a week, the Talent Show was here.  
  
She was determined. She thought that night has been her night. But as soon as she  
  
walked onstage she froze, literally. Frozen- couldn't move an inch. She searched the faces-  
  
trying desperately to move to the piano placed for her and play. When she spotted her  
  
mother in the far left corner something in her seemed to snap. Her insides seemed to fill  
  
with warm liquid that caused her to move to the seat in front of her instrument and that  
  
night, she felt, she played one of the best performances dated in that school.   
  
That's how it had started. Her spark for singing soon grew into a flame and every  
  
night Kagome would practice until her mother gave her permission to send in a tape which  
  
held songs she'd wrote by herself.  
  
The record company she sent the tape two sent a letter almost three months later,  
  
saying, pleading, that she join their company.   
  
Jumping for joy Kagome accepted and was in the studio when she was 15-  
  
recording her first single on her first CD.  
  
After that- it all seemed to fall into place, Tabloids were after her claimed 'The  
  
Higurashi Legend Lives On!' or 'Dead Man's Girl- Here to Stay!'  
  
When her first single was released she received high reviews- most all saying that  
  
they'd love for her to stay and help out this troubled world of music.   
  
She hadn't been more happiest when she found this out.  
  
Now on the other hand...  
  
Kagome stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself that had  
  
been laying on the sink counter. She turned on the cold tap water and splashed her face a  
  
couple times before drying it off.  
  
Staring at her reflection, she felt something inside her seem to groan and kind of  
  
wither away.   
  
She shook her head when she heard the door being knocked on, "Yes?" She called  
  
out.  
  
"Kagome- It's Sango, are you almost done?" Her manager's voice rang out.  
  
"Yeah- I'll be right out!" She heard footsteps go towards another direction before  
  
patting the towel on her face.  
  
She then started to change.  
  
*******  
  
YAY! Lol I hope you guys liked it, I know I kinda rambled on there- I hope it didn't bore you!!  
  
Please Read and Review!!  
  
-Stephi  
  
***** 


End file.
